


Tamto Lato

by MySweetSui



Series: Thorin-Fregar [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Wspomnienia z Dali.





	

_Inspiracja: TM ROMA – Mamma Mia – Nasze Lato_

 

Kiedy weszli w ruiny Dali było cicho, miasto zdawało się od dawna martwe. Jak wtedy, kiedy widział je po raz ostatni, niemal dwieście lat temu, zaraz po upadku Ereboru. Zanim odeszli, właśnie tu szukali schronienia, żeby przeczekać te pierwszy kilka godzin zanim ruszą w dalszą drogę, szukać nowego domu.

Tak jak pamiętał, każdy zakamarek pałacu w Samotnej Górze, tak pamięta ciche i spokojne uliczki Dali, z dala od głównego targowiska miasta; tak pamiętał kolorowy tłum na placu przed ratuszem i pałacem zarządcy miasta.

_Nadal we mnie jest tamto lato, w sercu noszę je..._

Wspomnienia, które wciąż bolały po tylu dziesięcioleciach zalałby go wściekła falą.

Widział jej rudy warkocz, ginący gdzieś w tłumie kolorowych strojów, drogę zabiegł mu jakiś mały chłopiec, goniący piłkę. Widział młodego krasnoluda o roześmianych, błękitnych oczach, który ukradkiem uciekał z Góry, tylko po to, żeby spędzić trochę czasu, kilka ukradzionych chwil w tym kolorowym tłumie, bez etykiety i obowiązków.

Potem uciekał tu z _nią_. Tak, jak teraz biegła między wąskie uliczki, a on gonił ją ze śmiechem, przepychając się łokciami przez tłum kupców, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na ich krzyki i oburzone miny.

Czuł się jak beztroski, mały chłopiec, którego nie krępowały konwenanse i zwyczaje, chłopiec bez trosk i zobowiązań. Jakby nigdy nie miało być inaczej, niż teraz.

Kiedy wpadała mu w ramiona wymieniali pocałunki i czułości, za nic mając otaczających mieszczan na ulicach i w domach.

Uniósł wzrok na okno, tuż nad jego głową. Pamiętał jakby dopiero wczoraj, oburzona jego zachowaniem leciwa gospodyni, wylała mu na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody dokładnie z tego okna, mamrocząc coś o rozpustnikach i łobuzach. Pamiętał _Jej_ śmiech, kiedy ocierał twarz z wody, parskając jak szalony. Pamiętał ciepło jej dłoni, kiedy chusteczką wycierała mu policzki.

Okno było puste. Od jakieś stu siedemdziesięciu lat. Tak ja jego serce.

Zastanowił się chwilę, gdzie podział się tamten rozśmiany, młody krasnolud, jego towarzyszka z rudym warkoczem i tym cudownym śmiechem w oczach, oburzona staruszka z okna na piętrze, cały kolorowy tłum, których otaczał ich na tych wąskich, cichych uliczkach.

Nie żyli.

Od stu siedemdziesięciu lat wszyscy troje, cały ten tłum byli martwi. Tak jak martwa była cała Dal, otaczające Samotną Górę pustkowie, jak pałac i korytarze Ereboru.

Wszystkich pochłonęła chciwość Smauga. Jego ukochaną, oburzoną staruszkę i jego lato, ostatnie szczęśliwe lato z jego wspomnień, _Ich Lato_.

Wesoły blask w błękitnych oczach umarł tamtego dnia, kiedy smok pojawił się nad Dalą i Samotną Górą.

– Thorinie...

Usłyszał jakby z oddali, choć Dwalin stał tuż obok niego. Opuścił oczy, odrywając wzrok od wypalonego otworu okiennego. Na drewnianych framugach i strzępach firan widać wciąż było ślady płomieni sprzed wielu dziesiątek lat.

– Idę – powiedział cicho.

Do momentu wyjścia z ruin nie odezwał się już ani jednym słowem. To było zbyt bolesne.

_Nasze lato... nadal żywe jest..._

 


End file.
